Three years ago today
by ShyButterflyKiss
Summary: When Bonnie has to leave her town and everyone for their own safety, Bonnie can't wait to return. But when she does she's a different person, and what happens when Bonnie realizes Damon's alive, and still after Elena? AU after Midnight I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Three years ago today

Chapter 1: Coming of age

It's been a month since that day they got back from the dark dimension, and month sense everything went back to 'normal'. Of course it would never be normal. Because _he_ wasn't there. Normally when Bonnie wakes up, she wakes up with a smile and jumps up. But not anymore, instead her eyes pop open and she just sighs as she gets up.

Bonnie didn't cry anymore –she thinks she ran out of tears a few weeks ago- instead she's just… depressed. Her father didn't notice anything, but Mary asked her about it once and thankfully didn't bring it back up. She began her daily routine, she eat breakfast, showered got dressed, and then decided what to do for the day.

During her routine she stopped several times. _Why couldn't I tell him I loved him? Why couldn't I tell I was in love with him until it was too late? Did he have a soft spot for me? Why didn't he love me like he loved Elena?_ Those were some of the many thoughts in her head, when it came it Damon.

Bonnie had talked to Elena a week after Damon… died. For the vast majority of Bonnie's life, Bonnie has always seemed to live in the shadows of Elena, her own best friend, and therefore, she has always felt like she is second best because of it. Although, Bonnie is not the overly competitive type in the way that Elena is and therefore, has felt absolutely no desire to try to compete with Elena in any way.

But Bonnie wished if she could she'd fight for him, she could go back in time then she'd be more then just his soft spot, she'd be his everything. But was that even possible? God she hoped so, because she felt like half of her soul was missing. She was like this lifeless shell of herself that had to act happy to please her family.

While she was deciding what to do, that's when she felt it. It made her go rigid, and she sucked in a breath as she headed for the door. "Dad I'm going to the boarding house!" She grabbed her keys as she put on her jacket. "Be back by 10!" Her father called as Bonnie ran out the door while dialing Stefan's number. "Stefan do you sense that?"

"Yea Bonnie I called everyone else and their on their way here." Bonnie tensed again, what she felt was a faint power but now it was growing by the second, and it was more then just one, there was three of them. "Stefan there's three of them, and from what I can tell there all witches too!" Stefan sighed mumbled something Bonnie couldn't here. "Bonnie be careful, it feels like it's close to your-"

"To late." Bonnie gulped as she watched a powder blue kia Sedona pull up into her drive way, said minivan also had all those powerful aura's she had felt. "Alright Bonnie we're on our way!" Bonnie closed the phone as she heard doors open and close, she took a deep breath and glanced up.

Bonnie gasped as she looked at the three beautiful women in front of her. Bonnie was sure that even the beautiful Elena would have to compete for attention in a room with those girls, the one who stepped out of the driver's side was clearly the leader –she was the strongest-. She was Asian, -Japanese maybe?- and had long wavy brown hair, naturally tanned skin, she was Elena's height with almond shaped brown eyes and the type of feminine curvy figure that could only be developed over time. The girl who walked over from the passenger side was also beautiful, she was tall like Meredith except she also looked Asian and had long jet black hair that reached her waist, golden bronze skin tone, dark brown doe eyes –Bonnie could tell that girl got everything she wants with those eyes- and her body was curves galore.

The last girl was small and petite like Bonnie. She had long brown hair, caramel colored skin and face wise she looked younger then what she was –like Bonnie- and she had a pear shaped body and almost catlike light green eyes. Bonnie took a deep breath and backed away from them, no matter how pretty they looked Bonnie wouldn't trust them. "What do you-" The pretty Asian women was suddenly in front of her with speed that only a vampire could match, she reached out and her fingers barely touched Bonnie but it was enough.

A delighted shiver ran down Bonnie's spine as a number of feelings ran through her. Warmth, kindness, compassion, trust. The other two followed suit and she got similar feelings from them, except for the last girl who also felt excited, and for some reason she sighed in relief as she just _knew_ she could trust them. "My name is Maya Watanabe and I'm the founder of the Salem witches coven, this is Sumalee Wattana, and this is Logan Jacobs."

Sumalee –the tall curvy Asian- gave a sly grin while Logan –the petite African American- smiled and looked like she was ready to bounce off the walls at any second. "We are here to help you prepare for your coming of age." Bonnie tilted her head to the side, coming of age? What the heck was that? "It's when a descendent of the Salem witches turns 19 and comes into their powers." Maya continued when Bonnie's confused look got worse. "You are a descendent from John Proctor, he was a descendent from the Celtic druids and was also a witch. You see the nineteen victims convicted in the Salem witch trials were in deed witches, but they never made any deal with the devil!"

"And because no one believed them they were killed, but before they were, they made a spell that insured that their descendents would inherit there magic when they turned 19 and that their magic and knowledge of the trade would not be lost." Bonnie listened to Maya's story and couldn't help but to trust her, speaking of that whole trust thing. "Why do I trust you all so quickly?"

"Because we are fellow good witches, all good witches trust on and other, but sense we are fellow descendents of the Salem witches, our bounds are even stronger understand?" Bonnie blinked and nodded slowly at Sumalee. She got most of it… she thinks? "I know it can be a little over whelming Bonnie, but that's why we're here to help!" Logan grabbed her hand grinning. "I'll be 19 in a few weeks so I'm nervous, but it's not that bad anymore now that I know you're under 19 too!"

Suddenly a car pulled up into the drive way and Bonnie beamed as her friends got out. "Guys it was a false alarm!" Bonnie jogged over to them as they glared at the small coven of witches. "You sure?" Stefan asked staring at the warily. "Yup, guys met the witches from the Salem witches coven, girls met my friends!" The witches walked over and everyone said awkward 'hello's' before Maya spoke. "So… you hang with a vampire hunter _and_ a vampire?" Maya sounded amused, now that Bonnie thought about it, a vampire hunter hanging out with a vampire? That's only something you'd find in a fan fiction! "Let's take this inside shall we?"

"So let me get this straight? I'm already a powerful druid witch but when I come into my 'actual powers' I'll be so powerful that I'll have to leave here _today_ because my powers well start to kick and it'll have devastating effects that only another witch can control, and I'll have to stay with you guys for a few years because I won't know how to control all that power?" Bonnie was horrified, stay way from her friends, for a few years? Heck this whole 'super power witch' thing horrified her! "Don't worry I turn 19 11 months ago and I've got full control now!" Sumalee beamed proudly.

"Yea… but isn't Bonnie like ten times stronger then you? So that means it's gonna take her a few years before she can control herself!" Sumalee and Maya shot her a warning look and Logan sheepishly said sorry after she just ruined the others hope of calming down Bonnie. "But she can't do this here?" Meredith asked calming as she gripped Bonnie's hand. "Do you want people to get badly hurt and find out that witches exist?" Maya asked just as calmly but that didn't soften the blow for Bonnie. "And I have to leave today?" They all nodded but Bonnie shook her head. "But I can't! What about school? And my family?" Logan rolled her eyes. "We can take care of that Bonnie, what kind of witches would we be if we couldn't do a simple compulsion spell?"

Bonnie felt like blushing, witches could do compulsion spells? "We won't even need a spell, the town isn't that big so we'll be fine without one." Maya said before she nodded. "Wait, you can do compulsion without a spell?" "Pfft yea! Even new born witches know how to do that!" Sumalee and Maya shot Logan an other warning look and she sheepishly said sorry after she realized that Bonnie didn't know that spell. "I was afraid it would be like this." Maya said while glaring at Elena and the others like it was their fault she didn't know the spell.

"Why are you glaring at _us_?" Matt asked as he glared back at them, he really didn't want Bonnie to go with them. "It's always like this, a witch or psychic befriends a vampire or vampire hunter, and they end up using the witch." Elena, Matt, Stefan and Meredith all jumped up at that. "We don't-" "Oh save it." Maya hissed and stood up herself, Bonnie couldn't help but noticed how Logan looked terrified while Sumalee gulped and shrunk back.

"I've seen this before, you find a kind good hearted witch, befriend her, and then use her! How many times has her powers saved your lives?" Bonnie frowned, it was only a few times right? "Do you even bother to call her when her magic isn't needed?" Bonnie frowned, the last time they called her was a few weeks ago… when they wanted to know if there was a spell to ease Elena's pain… when she said she couldn't find any no one really called her after that…

"She's a psychic _and_ a witch, do you know how powerful and rare those are? And yet she has no idea of all the things she can do, she doesn't even know how limitless he powers are!" Was she that powerful? Bonnie always thought that her psychic powers were a little brag worthy, but did she really have limitless power like Maya said? The others seemed to be thinking the same thing.

There sweet, shy, sweet, childlike Bonnie was that powerful? "I say the sooner we leave the better, you'll be powerful Bonnie and so you'll need proper training to fend for yourself!" Bonnie looked down and started thinking about what Maya said,. When she realized that she was right, Bonnie had no choice _but_ to leave with them ASAP! "Well I guess I'll start packing then…" Bonnie hung her head, still not keen on the idea of leaving but she knew she had too. "Bonnie you can't!" Every one said at once but bonnie stopped them

"I guys I have no choice, you heard what they said people will get hurt if I don't do this right!" Elena shook her head. "And your believing them? How do you know they aren't using a spell to trick you!" Every nodded agreeing with Elena and fearing for Bonnie's safety. "Because it's a witch then, something none of you will _ever_ understand." Logan spoke up as she stood up and her voice turned gentle.

"I believe that you all serenely care for Bonnie, but no matter how hard you try you won't ever be able to understand what she is going through. You don't know what its like being extremely overwhelmed by the actual strength and intensity of your own powers. When they scare you so much that you try and suppress it but can't!"

"When your powers are so overwhelmingly intense, that you pass out, faint or become unconscious and even when you learn to control her psychic abilities there's still that little voice inside your head telling you to slep up and go crazy with your magic! You're not a witch so you won't be able to help, you'll only hurt her more…"

"Bonnie… you've been going through all of this… by your self?" Meredith asked she looked hurt and Elena looked like she was ready to cry. "Why didn't you say anything?" Elena asked as she hugged Bonnie. "Logan's right… you wouldn't have known how to help me…" "Well… lets go help you pack?" Meredith asked and Bonnie smiled and nodded.

Later that day Bonnie left when the witches had compelled there town in only a few minutes, her goodbye had been long and tear filled and the witches had to cut it short if they wanted to make their plan on time. The story was that Bonnie was going abroad to study for 5 years, and that she already left at the beginning of the year. One thing was for sure, Bonnie couldn't wait to get back

**Well, that about covers the first chapter… or prolog maybe? Anywho this is my first bamon story and my first story on fanfiction. I'm sort of a long time reader first time poster. umm please review and tell me what you think? If you're gonna flame me please do it kindly… is it possible to flame someone in a nice way? Lol Some facts, I kinda pictured Maya as Namie Amuro -she's Japanese-. Sumalee as Xanny Disjad – she's Thai-… except curvier… And Logan as Logan Browning! And the story is kinda very loosely based on the song "Three years ago today" by built to spill!**

**So peace out my peoples!**


	2. Nothing is changing

Three years ago today

Chapter 2: Nothing is changing

**Disclaimer: If I owned VD Bonnie would be more badass, Damon wouldn't have died and it would be all about BAMON!**

**I forgot to do this last chapter XP. **

She was finally back! And it was two years earlier then excepted, you wouldn't believe the hard work she put into controlling her powers -which were easier said then done-. When it was midnight and she hit 19 on February 24th nothing happened so she trounced around thinking it would be easy. But then 9:15 in the morning hit, -the exact time she was born- and that's when she blacked out.

She woke up a few hours later with a pounding headache and a freaked out Sumalee who called her 'little devil pixie' and begged Maya to never leave her alone with Bonnie again. Apparently while she blacked out she had set her room, half the house and Sumalee, on fire and Sumalee whined about needing new cloths.

A few hours later she got a nose bleed from the pounding headache and minutes later she unleashed a telekinetic blast that broke everything glass in the house and punched a whole through three rooms. At this point Bonnie was terrified and poor Logan was in tears, her birthday 19th birthday was in July and she was _not_ excited about it anymore.

Maya said that she had the strongest reaction to the coming of age every recorded, and that made Maya happy as she giddily began recording everything that happened to Bonnie. And that also made Bonnie mad that Maya found happiness in her pain and somehow Maya ended up on the floor screaming and crying in pain, once Bonnie snapped out of it the pain stopped.

Needless to say when every Bonnie blacked out, bad things happened. Like heat waves in February, then the worse Blizzard every recorded in Arizona. Hell she even caused an Earth quake! Which then started a rumor that the world was ending, when her coming of age then stopped –it took a whole week!- The coven was tired and Bonnie was beyond terrified of her powers now, and of course because she was scared Bonnie's powers reacted to it.

Bonnie had wondered plenty of times why her 'ancestor' John Proctor hated her so much as to put her through so much pain. Maya had explained that John Proctor had been the strongest of the accused witches -which is why Abigail Williams was John's chief accuser- and because of this the process of getting all of his power would be painful, but the fact that Bonnie was already powerful would the process hurt more.

Needless to say it takes a lot of emotional control to control her powers, if her powers weren't connected to her emotions then she would have been back in a year tops! But Bonnie has always been emotional and because of that Maya thought it would take more then 5 years. But Bonnie surprised everyone when she was given the o.k. to leave in only three years, and that's why Bonnie was setting in the passenger seat as she drove past the 'welcome to fells church' sign with her two best friends.

Bonnie and Logan became 'blood sisters' after forming a blood bond a year ago, it meant Logan -although not related by blood- was just as related to her as her blood related sister. So it only served right that Logan come back with her to Fells Church, and it only served right that Logan bring James, her –werewolf- boyfriend who mated with her.

Bonnie and Logan had also changed psychically and mentally when there coming of age was done. Bonnie's hair looked closer to blood red then fiery red, she was now 5'3", she kept her hair straight, her almost be cups turned into almost d cups and Sumalee use to say that Bonnie now had 'baby making hips'. Her face lost most of its baby fat showing off her elegant cheek bones and Bonnie's brown eyes were now _green_!

Logan's chocolate brown locks are now black and her skin a little lighter with a noticeable pear shaped body and she was 5'6" now. Bonnie became a more mature, stable, grounded, and strong-willed person by the end of the three years as well as being calm and collected because of her training. Logan was less navie and also had matured more and now _thinks_ before she leaps.

"Oh I can't wait to get back I wonder how everyone is doing?" When asked to herself when they drove past the cemetery she couldn't help but think about Damon and the clouds began to darken. Even after three years the ache didn recide much at all. The only difference was now she was moving on with her life, she didn't wake up depressed –most of the time- and when she did day dream it wasn't _always_ about Damon and about what could have been.

But time didn't soften the ache she feels when she thinks about him. Logan gently placed her hand on Bonnies and smiled warmly at her. Logan –like Bonnie- had more emotional based powers like Telepathy and empathy. So Logan could always tell when Bonnie thought about Damon. She tried hard not to get too excited when the boarding house came into and when the door opened and a blonde haired beauty walked out.

Elena gasped at what she saw, when Stefan said he felt a really powerful enemy heading this way they all freacked, but when they opened the door the woman looked kinda like… "Bonnie?" Bonnie grinned as she walked up the steps to hug Elena. "I've missed you a lot." Elena looked Bonnie up and down, Bonnie towered over Elena now-thinks to her black stiletto boots- and she looked… diferent.

Bonnie had on ripped jeans tucked into her boots that clung to her wide hips and a black all lace top that was backless with a deep v-neck. "Bonnie?" Bonnie turned around and beamed at Matt, Stefan, Meredith, and… Caroline and Tyler! "What the hell?" Bonnie asked in shock as she stared Caroline and Tyler like they grew two heads. "Bonnie? Sweet little Bonnie Mccullough with the barely noticeable body?"

Tyler asked seriously as he turned to the others for an answer, although Tyler ment no harm Bonnie was offened. "Uh… hi um-Bonnie!" Matt stuttered and blushed and Bonnie didn't know wether to laugh at Matt or punch him for staring so hard at her breast. "Uh… hi Matt…" Suddenly Meredith, Elena, and Caroline hugged her tightly.

"Oh Bonnie, I missed you so much! Gosh I can't believe how grown up you look!" Bonnie wanted to back away slowly and hide under a rock, why was Caroline being so nice to her? And more importantly… "Caroline… you're a vampire now?" Caroline pulled back in surprise and nodded sheepishly "Bonnie lets go inside, there's a lot we need to discusse." Stefan said gently as he ushered the group inside.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"So Matt, Meredith, Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler, meet Logan and James!" Everyone said there hello's as most of the gang recongized Logan from before. That's when Bonnie dived into her life after she left. She left out how painful fer coming of age was and instead told them of how powerful she was, and where she traveled too.

Bonnie had been to Japan, Thailand, Paris, Italy, Londen, Hawaii and much more! Her friends all smiled lovingly as Bonnie told them of her adventures and all the pictures she took. "Oh Bonnie tell them about all the cute boys you dated!" Logan grinned at Bonnie who just glared at her. "I wasn't… o.k. so there were a couple of boys I thought were cute…" Bonnie and Logan shared a sly grin and laughed.

"Bonnie… we have something important to tell you." Bonnie stared at Elena she felt relief roll off of Elena in waves. Elena smiled at her, this smile seemed happier then the one she wore when she found out Bonnie was back. "Well you see…" Elena perched her lips as she thought about something. "Bonnie what Elena was trying to say is that, on the day you came back-"

Suprisingly Stefan never got to finish, or maybe he did but Bonnie didn't hear him. She felt a familar sensation prickel the back of her head, it was cool, dangerous, and mysterous and Bonnie only knew one person who could pull that presence off. She felt him before he even reached the steps, knew it was really him before he touched the door knob, had whispered his name before he walked into the house. "Damon…?"

Everyone turned around as Damon strolled into view, his eyes immediately went to Bonnie's. "Redbird?"

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"How?" Bonnie asked as she stared at her friends long and hard. Bonnie, Logan, and James all shared a smaller couch while the others sat on the bigger couch and Mrs. Flowers sat in a chair sipping tea. "I don't know Bonnie; he just appeared here out of the blue only hours _after_ you left!" Elena explained as softly as possible.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Bonnie was trying not to get angry, what did they not think she couldn't be happy to see the person she loved god dammit! "Before we could Maya called us, she said you didn't need any distractions from your magic…" Bonnie had to remind herself once again to calm down, if she thought about Maya –or anyone- while angry then there was a good chance that she'd send a healthy dose of pain their way.

"Bonnie, Maya was right! You would have come back into town and refused to leave, and then you would have destroyed this little town!" Bonnie sighed realizing Logan was right about Maya was right. "What do you mean destroyed this little town?" Meredith asked as she glanced around at the others. "Well… Maya said Bonnie's coming of age would be… dangerous."

Bonnie glanced at Damon, he still looked the same, same messy black hair, same black starry eyes. Nope, he hasn't changed a bit. Bonnie thought as she saw him sneak a glance at Elena when he thought no one was looking, Bonnie turned her interest back to the conversation while ignoring the burning sensation that made her want to run under a rock a cry.

She was no longer little naïve innocent Bonnie who everyone babied, she wouldn't cry just because nothing really changed with Damon. Bonnie wondered if at least he still held a soft spot for her. Bonnie quickly erased that thought from her head, he spent a whole three years with Elena –who no doubt returned his affections in one form or another- the same Elena who no longer denied the fact that she was in love with Damon.

Damon hadn't said a word sense he sat down, Bonnie tried to ignore the fact that all he did was glance between Elena and Bonnie. And Bonnie tried to ignore how happy Elena got when Damon took the empty seat next to Elena and not her, she couldn't really blame Elena. Elena fell in love with Damon, Damon fell in love with Elena and Bonnie was just the girl Damon had a soft spot for.

Bonnie was sure when she came back she'd be excited to see her friends again -too be with them again- but now she couldn't wait to leave just so she wouldn't have see all the little ways Damon gave Elena affection. The casual brush of the arm, the gentle and quick squeeze of the hand, and lets not forget the look of lust they share every now and then!

"Well Bonnie I'm sure your just dieing to get home now, I'm sure you want to meet the new additions to your family." Soon after that Bonnie found herself outside saying her goodbyes to everyone, Logan and James were staying at the boarding house after several attempts were made to 'politely' turn down the invitation from Mrs. Flowers.

"Oh uh, James can you drive me to my house?" Bonnie asked as she frowned, she couldn't take her car because it was only a two setter. "I'll drive you red bird." Bonnie calmly glanced at Damon. "Oh it's no problem, I'll go get my keys." James said, sense that Bonnie didn't want to be alone with Damon. He knew all about the little love square going on and he could pick up on the fact that something was going between Damon and Elena besides the wannabe sneaky flirting.

"I've already got mine." Damon said as he walked down the steps and to his black Ferrari. "Well… bye guys." Although Bonnie knew it was wrong, she just couldn't stop the joy she felt when Jealousy rolled off Elena in long waves. Bonnie had to resist throwing Elena a smirk and wink over her shoulders… but she instead settled for a smirk.

When they pulled off Bonnie had to work to keep her poker face on when she felt how pissed Elena was. "So little redbird… I guess I can't call you little huh?" Damon took his time in checking out Bonnie's perfect hourglass body, he their eyes met Damon wink and Bonnie turned her head to the window. Did he loss his mind flirting with her after he was giving Elena the sex eye only 2 minutes ago?

Damon on the other hand was confused, why hadn't Bonnie blushed and stutter out something like she was supposed too? When their eyes met, he saw a flash almost to quick for him to catch, but he also saw how… mature she got. Gone was the Bonnie who blushed whenever he was near, who would've loved to be this close to him. Now _this_ Bonnie glared whenever their eyes met, and she looked like she'd love to get away from him, not to mention the raw power he felt from her. When he first arrived he thought the new enemy had already gotten to his gang, but when he saw Bonnie, it took everything he had not to pounce on her.

Bonnie was happy when they pulled up her block and couldn't wait for the car to stop. Through out the ride Damon kept flirting with her, saying how 'delicious' she looked and he kept touching her the same way he touch Elena not even an hour ago. It made her want to stake him. "You've changed Redbird." Damon said as Bonnie reached for the handle. "I wish I could say the same for you." When Bonnie got to his trunk he was already there. "Why are you made at me?" He asked bluntly and Bonnie frowned. "… Figure it out Damon." Bonnie said as she walked away leaving him dumbfounded with her suit cases magically following her. Why was it that even after Damon came back, it felt like nothing changed at all?

**Now I'd like to thank everyone who review, that made me happy as I was nervous when I posted this story and then I saw reviews and I was like hell yea they like my story! I'd just like to say that I don't know when I'll update this story but sense school's starting up next month, I'll have more time to update the story then because I'll stop babysitting my niece and such! I just like to say that L.J has made it clear that Elena and Damon are in love and that's stronger then Damon's soft spot for Bonnie so it's gonna be like a Stelena/Delena/Bamon love square going on for some chapters!**

**So peace out and don't forget to hit that button! *points down***


	3. Mr Brightside

Three years ago Today

Chapter 3: Mr. Brightside

Bonnie tried not to snap at Damon as she waited for someone to open the door, it was night time and it was a Sunday, so someone was bound to be home. She rung the doorbell again as her patience was wearing thin. Just when she was about to snap at Damon and tell him to go back home the door flew open.

Bonnie was shocked to see a tall redhead answer the door, she was beautiful with elegant cheek bones, her hair looked like it was made of fire, she blue doe eye and was slender, in other words she was what models were made of. The woman stepped forward and caressed her cheek. "Mo chuisle? Is that you?" Bonnie arched an eyebrow and took a step back, from her experiences if a stranger knows you then that is never a good sign, at all.

"You do not know me mo chuisle?" Mo chuisle was Irish, if she didn't spend a few months there then her heavy accent would give it away, but there was only on person who ever called her that "Mom?" The young woman smiled brightly and embraced Bonnie, she looked like she didn't age a second over the day she left them. "Oh mo chuisle you do be knowing me!" Bonnie was frozen in shock. Her mother –the same mother who divorced her father and left them high and dry- was back?

Bonnie was then led inside by her 'mother' forgetting all about the seething Damon outside and was seated on the couch. "You've grown so much… I suspect this has something to do with the coming of age, aye?" Bonnie frowned and glanced at her. "How do you know about that?" Her mother smiled and shook her head. "Oh Bonnie, just because I'm not psychic does not mean I'm not a witch!"

"You're a witch?" Bonnie all but screamed the answer; this was too much for her. "Oh of course I am! Your father's one too, but his powers are dormant in fact I don't even know if he know about it. It is the same for Mary, aye?" Bonnie shrugged and sighed while her mother got finished talking. Bonnie pictured her reunion with her mother many times, all of them involved Bonnie laughing and crying and hugging her mother and gushing about how much she missed her.

But now she didn't feel any happiness, only anger as her mother acted like she never left. "So, how was your school? Oh everyone is going to be thrilled that your back! Oh I should make cranachan, that's still yer favorite right? I think your old enough for a little whiskey now aye?"

"What do you think your doing?" Bonnie asked as she stood up and glared down at her mother. "What do you mean mo chuisle?" Her mother stood up and reached for her, but Bonnie took a step back. "This. You left us… you left us high and dry and didn't care! I cried my self to sleep for _years_ after you left _mom_!" Fiona flinched and looked down. "Well guess what- I'm done being the sad little girl that I was; now I pissed off! You left without even a glance back that day and now after 13 years you wanna waltz back in here making cranachan like nothings has changed?" Bonnie asked as she stared at her mother with a look of hurt and confusing.

First Damon and now her mother? Bonnie wanted to kill something right now, so to avoid that she headed for the door. When she opened the door she stared in shock at the sight before her. There was Mary -with a baby on her hip- and her father –with his arm around a woman who remaindered her of Kim Kardashian-. "Bonnie what on earth happened to you!" Her father looked horrified but all Bonnie could do was stare at the 15 month old perched on Mary's hip and the woman how stared at her curiously.

"You must be Bonnie right? I'm Chloe Mac Seain, your fathers fiancé!" The girl had to have been 5'7" with long dark brown hair, hazel catlike eyes and full lips, but the most noticeable then on her had to be her breast, they were huge!

"Oh… Ohhhh…" Was this the girl her father said that he couldn't wait to met? The girl looked no older then Bonnie! Immediately Bonnie thought 'gold digger' her dad was in his late 30's and had quite a bit of money to his name. "And _this_, is Josephine." Mary said suddenly. When Bonnie looked at Josephine the little girl held her mother tighter- she was the spinning image of Mary- before slowly reaching out to touch her.

Bonnie was shocked when a feeling of warmth and trust washed over her, Josephine immediately jumped into her arms and patted her back. "I think she likes you! That means she wants to stay with you." Mary looked relieved as she stepped into the house and kissed Bonnie's cheek. "…You're all grown up now aren't you?" Bonnie was still shocked that Josephine was apparently a witch!

Bonnie nodded and hugged Mary, she was so happy to see her! When she first heard about Josephine she was shocked, she kinda had a hunch her sister was seeing someone but she didn't know she was pregnant until a month after she left for Arizona –where they kept her- and Bonnie wanted to go back –but she knew she couldn't-.

When Bonnie sat down on the couch with Josephine she was having a running conversation with Bonnie, even though all she could say was 'ba and 'da'. The funny thing was when Mary pulled out money she said 'mun-na' and reached for the money. "Fiona what are you doing here?"

Her father sounded tired and he gripped Chloe's hand tightly, Chloe was looking back and forth between Fiona and David as if she wanted to say something but looked down at her fingers timidly when she noticed Fiona glaring at her. "Fiona?"

Fiona sighed and looked at Bonnie like she wanted to touch her, and when it seemed like he would do just that, Bonnie allowed her self to be led away to the dining room by Josephine. A few minutes later Bonnie's phone rang just as she was in the middle of playing an awkward game of ball with Josephine.

"Hey Logie!" Bonnie grinned when she could practically here Logan grimace, Logan hated that nickname but she knew that Bonnie only said it to get a rise out of her. "Hey Bonsie! Come over at like 9:30 tonight your having a welcome home diner!" Now it was Bonnie's turn to shiver in disgust –she hated Bonsie- but she gave a dramatic sigh. "Well I guess… hey who's coming to pick me up?"

"Oh I don't know… so how did your ride with Damon go?" Bonnie could tell Logan was eager to her details as she rolled the ball back to Josephine. "Oh. My. Gawd it was _terrible_! Can you believe that he started flirting with me when like two minutes ago he was giving Elena the sex eye!" Bonnie heard Logan gasp in shock. "Oh my god you're friggin kidding me!"

"No, and check this out- when we got to my house he was like 'why are you mad at me?' and I was like 'figure it out Damon.' I mean really, why was it so hard to for him to realize that he couldn't flirt with Elena _and_ me!" "You know, I don't even know why you love him."

"Loved Logan, I loved him." Bonnie corrected her. "…Riiight." Logan said, using that 'I know your lying but I'll go along with it' tone and that made Bonnie tense. Logan was a stronger empath then Bonnie was, what if she knew something Bonnie didn't? Bonnie shook her head, no she was over Damon. Did she still feel pain when ever she thought about him? Yes.

Would she –if given the chance- still go back in time to fight for him? Yes. Did her hopes soar only to crash and burn when she found out he was alive and still after Elena? Yes. Did that mean she was still in love with Damon? No! "So I've got and hour and 30 minutes to get ready right?" Bonnie asked, her voice a little shaky after she realized those reasons seemed to prove her wrong instead of right. "Yup well smooches Bonsie!"

Bonnie sighed as Logan hung up before she could call her 'Logie'. She grabbed Josephine and walked into the living room, when she got there everyone but Chloe seemed to be in a heated argument. "Umm guys?" They all stopped and stared at Bonnie with wide eyes. "I'm guying out with my friends tonight, so I need to get ready now…"

"Oh uhh sure!" Mary said as she jumped up to grab Josephine. "Go get ready Bonnie." Bonnie briskly walked past her 'family' to go up to her room where she teleported all her backs to her room with a snap of her finger wondering what they were talking about down stairs.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

Bonnie casually made her way down stairs slipping on a black leather jacket over outfit, for some reason it got chilly tonight and Bonnie was proud to say she had nothing to do with it! "I'm leaving." Bonnie frowned as she walked past the living room where dad was cuddling Chloe and Mary giving Josephine her bottle. "Have fun!" Chloe chirped and smiled hopefully at Bonnie.

Bonnie could tell that Chloe wanted her to like her, but she was about to try to hard. Bonnie smiled at her when she heard all of Chloe's thoughts about making Bonnie's favorite foods and the shopping trip she was going to ask her on in a couple of days. Bonnie beamed as she got into the car with Stefan.

"Stefan its been so long!" She reached over to hug him tightly and he hugged back, somewhere along the way Bonnie and Stefan had become close friends, they were almost like the siblings they never had. "You've changed so much Bonnie." She rolled her eyes at him. "No I didn't I'm still sweet old reliable Bonnie… just a little less naïve."

"Damon was quite angry when he came back from driving you home, did he do anything to you?" Stefan asked in that 'worried big brother' way of his. "He tried to flirt with me and I didn't go for it." Stefan forehead became extra broody as he thought about this. "So you don't have feelings for Damon anymore?" Stefan was slightly –a lot- disappointed.

Stefan new that Damon had a soft spot for Bonnie, he had hoped when Bonnie came back they would get together and maybe –just maybe- he wouldn't have to worry about Damon and Elena's… 'relationship'. "It's not that I don't have feelings for home Stefan, I do, I really do… it's just that, well you saw how only a few minutes ago he was flirting with Elena!" Bonnie frowned as she realized she just admitted to someone out loud that she still had feelings for Damon, it felt wrong loving someone who's in love with your best friend.

Stefan sighed and focused on the road, he had hoped that Bonnie wouldn't have noticed the flirting going on, but apparently she did. "Stefan how do you do it? How do you just sit there and let them flirt right in front of you!" Bonnie truly needed to know, maybe she would have given them the benefit of the doubt the first few times it happened, but how could he just act perfectly fine with it?"

"I love her Bonnie…" Bonnie looked at him like he was the scariest thing she every saw. "I love Damon too Stefan, but I'm not gonna just be the girl he flirts with when Elena isn't there, please Stefan you have to do something!"

"What do you want me to do huh Bonnie? I can't leave Elena!" Stefan knew that he shouldn't be getting mad at Bonnie, but she was the first person how talked to him about Elena and Damon's relationship or 'Delena' as Damon calls it. "I'm not telling you to leave her Stefan, but for the love of god do something Stefan, anything!"

"But what Bonnie? I tried to tell Damon to stop but he just won't listen to me Bonnie… and worse of all Elena is encouraging him!" Stefan's voice softened when he realized how upset Bonnie was for him, Bonnie was -and still is- one of the most selfless people he ever had the pleasure of knowing.

"That's it then, start to Elena! All we have to do is talk to her!" Bonnie was please, surely after Elena hears that she'll stop, she has too. "I've tried that Bonnie, one night I came home early from hunting and found them in bed together, there cloths was sloppy and her dress was over her hips, I confronted her about it but she said I was crazy and getting jealous over nothing, then she ran straight to Damon." Stefan said the last part darkly and Bonnie was shocked that Elena would do that.

That's when Bonnie began to think long and hard, there had to be something they could do to stop Elena and Damon. It saddened her that she felt like she was breaking up a relationship or something. Bonnie would bet money that if this was the other way around then Elena would be freaking out… wait… other way around…

"Oh my god Stefan I just came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" Stefan blinked at Bonnie and opened his mouth. "We'll make Elena jealous! This is 100% sure to work!" Elena didn't like things touching what she thought were 'hers' she knew Bonnie and Meredith would had no interest in Stefan but if some new girl came into town and took a interest to Stefan then Elena would put her heart and soul into her relationship with Stefan.

"I have the perfect person!" Bonnie whipped out her cell phone and called a number on speed dial. "Hey it's me Bonnie!" Stefan heard a girl who had what he thought to be a south African accent speak softly and excitedly. "Hi Bonnie, it's been so long! How are you?" Bonnie smiled softly at the sound of her voice. "I'm… o.k."

"Oh Bonnie what's wrong? Is there anyway I can help?" The one thing you could always love about Klara is the fact that she could put any saint out there to shame. "Actually there is, Klara I need you to come to Fells Church please, as soon as you have the time." She heard Klara gasp. "I am on my way right now!"

"You don't have to do this right now Klara, no one is in trouble or anything." Bonnie tried to explain, she could feel Klara's mind jumping from a bloody image to another. "Oh… but still if you need my help then something must be wrong." Klara seemed to ignore her. "Lets see… oh goody a South African Airways plane leaves in a few hours, I should arrive in New York in the early morning and can leave on a flight a few hours later to Ronald Reagan Washington national airport and it should be only an hour and a half ride!"

"Oh Klara I just said whenever you have time!" Bonnie didn't want to rush Klara. "Oh I'm done with my charity work here any way, I was just staying a few extra days anyway! Well I'll call you when I'm at New York, take care Bonnie!" Bonnie sighed after Klara hung up, the girl was a real saint. "So, she's rushing in here without even knowing what for?"

"Yup, when she gets here and I tell her I want her to die an awful, painful, death in place she'd do it hands down. And that's why I called her! She's so nice that Elena would have no choice but to like her, and that will make Elena work harder on you!" Bonne beamed at her plan and looked at Stefan. "Of course you're gonna have to flirt with her got that Stefan?"

Stefan shrugged, he wasn't to keen on a plan that would cause Elena any other emotion but happiness, but he agreed after the glare he got from Bonnie. Soon a song by the killers came on 'Mr. Brightside' and she could see the images in Stefan's mind as he remembered that night and what they 'might' have been doing. Although she doesn't want to say it too Stefan but it differently sounded like he caught them in the act to her.

So to take Stefan's mind off of it she turned the radio Station and grinned when a new Katy Perry song came on –Last Friday night- and by the time they were at the boarding house the music was blasting and they were chanting 'T.G.I.F' They were out of the car and busting out old dance movies that were probably decades away from each other and by the time they screamed 'Wooooo!' at the top of there lungs everyone was either at the door or peaking out windows.

When the song ended she was in Stefan's arms laughing her butt off. "Oh that was fun!" Stefan just laughed with her as they walked up the steps, honestly he couldn't remember the last time he laughed like this. "Wow we should play Katy Perry more often." Matt said as he stared at Stefan in shock, he had never really seen Stefan so loose and carefree before.

"Lol Bonnie was you born in the 80's or something?" Logan joked as she led them inside, they didn't notice when Elena and Damon entered the room almost an half hour later. Stefan didn't now that Damon took a seat next to Bonnie to keep her away from him, and Bonnie didn't notice how Elena glared at her because both Salvatore brothers sat next to her at diner.

**And I'm done! Sorry it took me a while to get this out, a plot bunny got into my head and started hopping around like it was on drugs and I came out with Bamon one-shot for TVD –you should check it out *nudge, nudge, wink, wink*- and I'm thinking about another one, not sure for what though, Anywho next chapter is the diner party, Klara coming over, and maybe more! RnR and tell me what ya think!**

**Peace, love, and gap!**

**P.S Almost forgot! Fiona is portrayed by a red headed April Bowlby, Chloe is portrayed by Georgia Salpa, and Klara is portrayed by a blonde Candice Swanepoel!**

**P.P.S Sorry for any spelling mistakes!**


	4. Make you feel my love

**Three years ago today**

Chapter 4: Make you feel my love

"So Bonnie how was your time home?" Elena asked as she smiled at Bonnie everyone perked up at this, eager to hear about Bonnie's reunion with her mother. "… It went terrible…" Bonnie sighed, suddenly not in the mood for Mrs. Flowers famed lazania. "But Bonnie I remember you saying that you wished she would come back!"

Caroline said as she looked deep in thought, yup pretty much everyone who knew Bonnie knew that she wanted her mom back. "That was when I was still in middle school, once I was in high school I got over the fact that my mother pretty much abandoned me!" Elena frowned, she was there that day and they were playing jacks in the living room when they heard shouting.

Suddenly Bonnie's mother came running down the stairs with two large suitcases. She doesn't remember much about it but she did remember Bonnie and Mary crying and shouting for her not to go, the woman never in turned her back when she heard her daughters cry, hell she didn't even flinch or give a one second pause! Elena was horrified at what she saw and had prayed that her parents never got a divorce and left her heartbroken like that.

"Ummm soo… oh Bonnie so, tell us how super powerful you are now?" Caroline asked, desperately trying to lighten the mood a bit. "Oh well… I'm not that powerful…" That's when Logan snorted James smiled. "Oh my sweet Bonnie, you're so modest!" James said as he smiled loving at Bonnie. "Well I'm not so modest so I'll gloat on your behalf, Bonnie has to be one of the strongest Salem witches _ever_!"

Bonnie glared at Logan, for some reason Logan loved to tell people how strong Bonnie and it irradiated her some times, she didn't like having to much attention on her when it came to her powers. "That's not shocking; we could sense you coming from a few cities away."

Stefan said as he smiled at Bonnie making Damon glare at him. "So what's your specialties, I heard all witches have a few things that they specialize in." Meredith asked as she sipped her wine. "Oh well I specialize in Empathy, and super strength-"

"Which is _great_ in bed!" Bonnie –who was drinking her green tea- was thankfully able to swallow her tea before she burst into laughter along with everyone else. Before James could make another rude comment Logan punched him in the arm to demonstrate.

"Ouch that was so mean!" Logan ignored him and turned to Bonnie waiting for her to continue the conversation. "Oh well I specialize in the three T's and pryokinesis." At the confused she got from everyone Bonnie was going to explain but Damon beat her to the punch. "Telepathy, telekinesis, and teleportation." Damon smirked at her and winked but Bonnie gave a have hearted smile and turned back to the table.

For the rest of the diner Bonnie ignored Damon whenever he tried to talk to him, which left him to talk to Elena and that made Bonnie mad. She told the others about Klara coming tomorrow and about how Stefan 'volunteered' to drive Bonnie to get her. Now Bonnie was on the road home, thankfully with Caroline –who stole Bonnie away when everyone –Damon- was distracted.

"I can't believe that he would refuse to marry me!" Caroline pouted at what Bonnie just told her, apparently when the celestial court reversed all damage in Fells Church that meant the damage done to Caroline and Tyler was also reversed. **(A/n: I didn't read Midnight cuz 1) they killed damon. 2) it kinda confused me 3) it wasn't making sense to me anymore so I don't know if they actually did this in the book but if they didn't then its happening in my story!)**

Now Caroline isn't pregnant and Tyler didn't remember he was a werewolf –he had to find out the hard way-, and apparently the Tyler realized Caroline was his mate the first time they saw each other when everything was reversed. The gang thought it would be better not to tell Caroline about what happened before –but no one told Bonnie this so she ended up telling Caroline everything that happened-.

"That was such a jerk move… then again I made a lot of jerk moves too… but enough about me, lets talk about you and Damon!" Bonnie jumped and looked at Caroline in shock. "What do you mean?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Come on Bonnie, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that something's going on between you and Damon!" When Bonnie sighed in defeat Caroline smiled and turned back to the road.

"So you've been ignoring him, any particular reason?" Bonnie frowned at Caroline, wasn't it obvious? "Well… Damon was flirting with Elena… and then he turned right around and started flirting with me." Caroline looked deep in thought as she sped down the road in a way only vampires could mange, insanely fast.

"That would only bother you if you have feelings for him… Oh my god you have feelings for him!" Caroline said it excitedly as she grinned from ear to ear, which made Bonnie frown even more. "You act like it's a good thing, he's totally in love with Elena!" Caroline's smile slowly faded as she realized this. "But he does care about you, when he found out you had to leave and wouldn't come back for five years he was depressed for a year!"

Bonnie shook her head and shifted towards Caroline as much as she could with the seatbelt. "Well if his idea of showing that he missed me is flirting with me then turning around and flirting with Elena a minute later then maybe I need to avert my affections to someone else and pronto!"

"Look Bonnie why don't you just tell him this?" Caroline could tell this was hurting her old friend deeply, wasn't it best to just get this over with? "I donno Care-bear… is it selfish of me to want him to figure this out on his own?" Caroline smiled softly at the old nickname; Bonnie was the first person to call her that in 4 years. "I get what you mean, you think if he really cared about you he'd be able to figure out why you're made at him."

"Yes!" Bonnie nodded eagerly, but then she sighed. "But that's the thing I think I might have to tell him, because if he has a soft spot for me, it doesn't matter because he loves Elena he'll eventually get over me and focus on Elena even more!" Bonnie sighed, she was making herself more and more depressed with this Delena –yea he even gave it a celebrity couple name- "Maybe I should just let him go?"

"Bonnie Rosanna Mccullough are _you_, the most stubborn girl I know, giving up one _love_? Honestly Bonnie I thought you changed for the better but maybe not! The old Bonnie, if given this opportunity, would already have Damon rewrapped around her finger by now! She would have fought Elena tooth and nails and won! Please tell me that Bonnie is still in there?"

Bonnie blinked and sat up straighter, Caroline was right! 3 years ago on that month after Damon died she wished her hardest for a chance to be with Damon again, she swore she'd fight for him! Bonnie almost felt ashamed for almost giving up; she turned around and grinned at Caroline. "Thanks Care-bear I almost-" Bonnie gasped as something slammed into the car.

The car spun around leaving and Bonnie everything liked blurred, something hit the car two more times after that and Bonnie realized they were being attacked by things she couldn't sense. Bonnie and Caroline both screamed, realizing too late that they were headed for a tree.

"BONNIE!" Bonnie gasped again as she looked at Caroline. "Oh god Caroline stop the car, we're about to get-" It was too late, something rammed them from the right, this time Bonnie saw something small and red zoom past. Bonnie tried her hardest to stop them, but they were too good at concealing there presence. Soon she heard a crash and everything turned black.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Bonnie wake up!" Bonnie groaned at the loud voice that interrupted her dreamless sleep, when she looked up she saw Caroline's worried face. "Care-bear?" Caroline smiled as she helped Bonnie sit up, her head was pounding, her vision was blurry, she felt dizzy and she was confused , how the hell did she end up here? "Listen to me Bonnie, I can hear them we have too-"

It was too late, Bonnie could only make up a group of four small… things that made growling noises. "Caroline what are they?" Bonnie was shocked when her speech sounded slurred, that could only mean she had a concussion she absentmindedly touched her head searching for a bump. "W-werewolves… but its not a full moon… how can they turn?"

One of them lunged towards Caroline, she only had enough time to avoid getting bitten, the growling got louder and Caroline screamed. Though her head was killing her she knew she had to help, her hands were covered in blood but that was good enough for her. She was able turn the blood on her hands into fire with concentration and she aimed them at a werewolf attacking Caroline, or at least she thought it was.

The fire shot out like a blow torch and pretty soon she heard something yelp in pain, other werewolves advanced on her slowly and two of them were stupid enough to lounge at her. Another lounged for her but was tackled by a mass of pink and blonde so she assumed that was Caroline. Now all that was left of the werewolves she just burned were ashes, and Bonnie sighed before she hit the ground.

She knew Caroline was talking but couldn't make out what she was saying, pretty soon something was being forced into her mouth and Caroline pinched her nose shout, forcing her to drink. "Caroline what the hell!" Was the first thing Bonnie said when she sat up. "I'm sorry Bonnie-bell but you wouldn't drink my blood other wise!"

Bonnie sighed realizing that her concussion was gone as she looked around. "Guys are you o.k.?" Bonnie jumped as Stefan and Damon appeared right in front of them. "No I'm not o.k., my car is ruined! Do you know how long it took me to save up for this?" Bonnie stood up as Damon zoomed in front off her.

"Bonnie are you o.k. I smell blood?" Bonnie eyed Damon carefully as he checked her from head to tow. "Oh she's fine I gave her some of my blood, anyway you should've seen Bonnie, she went all badass witch on them! That pile of ash your stepping in use to be a werewolf!"

Stefan cringed as he stepped to the right and checked out his shoes. "It was so amazing, there was fire beams coming out of her hands like a blow torch or something. It was totally epic!" Bonnie sighed and shook her head at Caroline's excitement, why did people always get excited over her powers? "My redbird did all that?" Bonnie eyes widened at the proud look on Damon's face before she walked towards Caroline.

No, her heart did not speed up at that look and now she wasn't blushing, not at all. "So uh Care-bear can you carry me home please?" Caroline smiled and was about to scoop Bonnie up when Damon beat her to the punch. "There is no way in hell your going home redbird, we still have a room left at the boarding house so you can use that." Before Bonnie could protest in the 'nicest' of ways Damon took off towards the boarding house.

After they made it to the boarding house Bonnie was bombarded with hugs and questions from Elena, Meredith, and Matt. That's when Caroline told them about Bonnie's 'badass witch' moment and the others were shocked, except for Logan and James –who knew just how badass Bonnie was- and Tyler who was too busy checking Caroline for injuries. Afterwards Bonnie called her dad and told him she was spending the night –she had to remind him several times that she was turning 22 in a few days- after that Mrs. Flowers gave Bonnie some of her old cloths from when she was younger and she was pleasantly surprised that she filled it out her black and white nightie a lot better now. Bonnie fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

"Your up early…" Bonnie jumped and turned around to face Damon, honestly it surprises her that with all this power she has he can _still_ sneak up on her! "I'm going to pick up Klara." Bonnie went straight for the tea bags as she turned on a pot of water. "You've been drinking tea all day redbird."

"Tea helps keep my powers under control, anything else besides water can make my powers go haywire." Bonnie said as she waited patiently for water too boil, she wasn't surprised when Damon appeared in front of her. "Redbird…" Bonnie wanted to stay lost in his eyes forever, she wanted so badly to kiss him, but she couldn't.

"Damon stop…" Bonnie turned her head at the last second, there lips only an inch apart. "Why not Redbird?" Bonnie sighed as she walked towards the pot. "How do you feel about me?" Bonnie took a peak behind her, he stood frozen staring at her. Bonnie poured her tea as she waited patiently for him.

Damon had a deep, intense and complex connection and relationship with Bonnie, there is an indescribable, electrifying, and magnetic bond between them and honestly it terrifies him. It's no secret that Bonnie is his weak spot and Damon has a lot of indescribable inner tenderness for her. When ever he thought of Bonnie his heart races, and when they kiss, it feels like an intense electrical current rush through his body. But it didn't matter because he loved Elena

…For some reason that didn't sound right. Damon has desired to possess Elena Gilbert mind, body and soul since the very first time he saw her. Elena was Damon's most prized possession. Damon is strongly attracted to Elena because of her physical beauty as well as her strong, compelling aura and confidence. When they kiss, it was nothing like when he kisses Bonnie.

"Damon…" He didn't know when he had walked over to Bonnie, or when he bent down, but he crashed his lips into hers without hesitation. Bonnie felt her magic literally come to life, her magic always seemed like a subtle but annoying hum inside her mind but now her powers became vibrant and roared to life. In a few seconds it turned into a makeout session that neither had plans of stopping.

That current ran through them again and it made Bonnie melt, there wasn't any tongue action and maybe that's what made it better. Saddly Bonnie remembered she had to breath and reluctantly pulled away, but not before hearing a purposely loud cough and a gasp. When they pulled apart they noticed several things at once.

Anything light enough –from glass vases, to silverware to the microwave- to float suddenly came crashing down. The room felt like a sauna, Stefan looked shocked beyond belief and Elena looked… furious?

"Little brother, Elena, you both have the worse timing." Damon said stepping away from Bonnie glaring at them. Stefan smirked, Bonnie blushed and wondered when she got on the counter while Elena gaped like a fish out of water. That's when Bonnie noticed that her powers were… different. It was almost like they were humming in contentment now like she finally had them under control!

"So Bonnie we should probably go now…" Bonnie blinked and nodded, not trusting her vice at the moment. On the way out the house Bonnie touched her burning -the good kind- lips several times wondering if all that was true. But then she would feel the anger and jealousy coming off Elena and she'd know it was true.

Feeling Elena's emotions made Bonnie angry and determined to win Damon back. looked back and caught Damon's eye from the window, the endless starry pools filled with amusement and longing. Elena's held confusion, anger, and jealousy as she glared at Bonnie. Bonnie smirked when she realized that it would be easier done then said.

"Bonnie its so good to see you again!" Klara squealed as she hugged Bonnie tightly. "So how did your work go?" Bonnie asked Klara as they walked through the air port. "Oh it was awful! Can you believe no one wants to visit the poorer parts of Africa? I mean it's the one's that need the most help!" Bonnie frowned realizing she was right. "But Klara they'd more then likely die if they went to them, the only people who wouldn't get killed are vampires, and they're already dead!" Klara sighed and looked at Stefan who was quiet this whole time.

"Is being attractive in the job description?" Stefan asked well smirking slightly as he looked between the two witches, it seemed like any male within a 20 ft radius was staring at them. "Pretty much." Klara was 5'9" with long luscious wavy hair, blue doe eyes and the body of a model. Her beauty could even rival that of Elena's, heck even Logan and Bonnie could go toe to toe with her.

"So this is the guy I'm suppose to flirt with to make his girlfriend jealous?" Stefan frowned and looked at Bonnie who shook her had. "She specializes in visions, and healing. She's a certified 'seer', she can even use crystal balls!" Klara smiled at Bonnie. "But you use tarot cards, I think its better then crystal balls any day." Pretty soon they were on their way to Fells Church and filling Klara in on what's happening and what she needs to do. "It sounds like this Elena girl wants the cake and eats it too!"

"Exactly." Bonnie nodded while Stefan frowned. "All they're doing is flirting, it can't be that bad." Stefan ignored Bonnie's snort and her 'you can't believe that' look. Don't listen to him! I'm 80% sure they're doing more then just 'flirting'. Bonnie looked out of the window as she talked Klara with her mind, ignoring the pain in her heart again. But soon it was replaced by a warm feeling. Damon cared about her a lot more then she thought, she felt it in his kiss. "I fill like we're all planning on breaking up a couple…"

"Damon calls them 'Delena'" Klara frowned and looked pointedly at Bonnie. "And your sure you want this guy?" Bonnie nodded with a determined look on her face, she'd make him fell her love. "Yup, I'm going to fight for him, if I don't get him then at least he'll know how I feel." Stefan smiled and Klara sighed and shook her head.

Through out the rest of the ride Klara kept giving Bonnie worried looks, she probably saw something and wanted to warn Bonnie but as a certified seer she couldn't tell someone about visions unless there life was in danger or there wasn't any danger in changing the future. What Klara saw worried her to no end, although she couldn't say anything to Bonnie, that didn't mean she couldn't try and prevent it.

**Hello everyone, long time no see right? Well do you remember me saying I would have more time to update stories? Well I was wrong! Life is being a bitch and she's biting me in the ass HARD! *Cries* after this week I'm going to have a project to do every week, often in more then one class for the rest of the semester, please someone just kill me now!**

**Well now that my rant is over I have a question? How do you picture as the book VD characters? For Elena I picture Jessica Stam, For Meredith I picture Naya Rivera. For Matt maybe a blonde, younger garrett hedlund, for Stefan well, anyone who's not Paul Wesley -I just don't think he's hot!- Ian can stay as Damon –cuz he's so hot!- For Bonnie maybe a short Susan Coffey? Or Maybe Ariana Grande!**

**Well anywho next chapter I'll try and give more depth to Elena and Bonnie's friendship, I'm not trying to make her a villain! She's truly in love with Damon and Stefan at the same time, and she's mad and jealous that Damon and Bonnie are getting closer, but she's also Bonnie's friend and doesn't want to hurt Bonnie!**

**That's what I'm going for towards Elena ya?**

**Anywho peace, love, and gap!**

**P.S: Sorry for spelling mistakes!**


	5. Take a bow

**Three years ago today**

**Me: I own VD now Muwhahahahah!**

**L.J. Smith lawyers: Oh really now?**

**Me: Eek how did you find! *Runs***

**L.J smith's lawyers: You own nothing but this plot and OC's! *Chases me***

**Me: O.k. I don't own VD, the only thing I own is my plot and my oc's!**

Chapter 5: Take a bow

When they got back to the house they could tell immediately that something was wrong. Damon and Elena were both setting across from each other glaring and Logan and James looked ready to bolt for the door. "Guys your back!" Thank god, Logan silently added as she ran up and hugged Klara. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Logan!" James came up and bear hugged her. "Little sister!" No they weren't related at all, but they were so close that people actually thought they were brother and sister. "O.k. put me down!" When Stefan walked into the room Elena's eyes let up and she immediately jumped up and hugged him. Elena truly did love Stefan no one could deny that, so why did she feel the need to have Damon too?

"It's a pleasure to met all of you." Immediately Damon tried to flirt with her, but there was a rule among witches. Never touch a witch's mate… even if said mate didn't know he was mated on yet. You've mated with him Bonnie? Why on Earth did you need my help then? Damon shocked that he was ignored tried harder. What are you talking about? Bonnie smiled as she watched Klara come up with a come back all of Damon's pick up lines. Your magic is _all_ over him, you made magic with him, how romantic!

Bonnie coughed and almost choked on her tea. "Bonnie are you o.k.?" James asked as he pat Bonnie's back. "I'm yup… I was just drinking too fast." I don't remember making magic with him! Bonnie was beginning to panic, she tried to remember when she might have made magic with Damon but she couldn't because she- It was very recent, this morning perhaps. "Bonnie are you sure your o.k., you look paler." Damon who gave up on trying to 'woo' Klara sat down beside Bonnie.

"You do look sick redbird." Bonnie didn't even want to look at Damon right now mostly out of shame and mostly out of fear. To witches making magic with someone is mating with them. Like how a werewolf mates with someone and how a vampire 'bites' his mate, a witch has to 'make magic' with his/her mate. How could Bonnie do something so big in her life with even knowing it? So not romantic at all.

"I'm fine…" Yea that was so convincing Bonnie. Bonnie glared at Logan who was watching her with amusement, she clearly knew about her and Klara's conversation. "um could so one show me too my room please?" Klara asked standing up, purposely taking the attention off of Bonnie. "Yea, follow me." Stefan said and he began to lead Klara away. That's when Damon took to _staring_ at Bonnie without saying a word, which resulted in Bonnie shifting around uncomfortably in her seat.

"So…" Elena tried to start a conversation but couldn't think of anything to say, though Bonnie gave her credit for trying to lighten the awkward mode. "Why don't we watch a movie!" Elena declared as she bounced up and over to the TV. "What do you guys want to watch?" Elena asked as she searched through the selection of movies, the possibilities were endless.

"I wanna watch something scary!" James said as he peeked over Elena's shoulder while everyone else agreed with an sure. "Oh no I can't stand those kinds, how about remember me?" James stared at her in confusion and Logan glared at her, they obviously weren't use to Elena yet. Everyday of her life if people weren't telling her how beautiful she was then it was because they were to busy giving her any and everything she ever asked for.

In all honesty no one had ever told Elena no until she entered Mr. Tanner's class in high school, she asked him to use the bathroom and he told her no. Bonnie and Meredith spent the rest of the day comforting the shell shocked Elena. So it was only natural that she get her way, which was why she looked shocked when Logan had stood up and said. "No."

"Lets watch… let the right one in, I heard it was a good movie." James agreed while Bonnie and Damon remained silent, looking at Elena warily. She looked shocked but quickly got over it, she opened and closed her mouth but then shrugged and got up. "I'll make popcorn?" Bonnie was shocked, apparently some things did change for the better these three years. "I'll do it." Bonnie jumped up at the mention of Elena 'making popcorn'

"I can do it." She almost sounded like a determined kid trying to reach something to high up. "She's learned over the years now Bonnie." Bonnie smiled at Stefan as he walked towards Elena. "Really?" Bonnie frowned as she realized there was even _more_ things she missed over the years. "But you can come with me?" Bonnie followed Elena into the kitchen and watched as Elena expertly put oil into a huge pot and put almost have a jar into it.

"So you can make popcorn now? I think the world is coming to an end!" Both girls laughed as it was true Elena cooking was like Bonnie becoming a serial killer it was just down right bizarre. "Yea well you wearing dark colors and _jean_s that's terrifying." Bonnie scrowled. "Don't remind me, I us to dress like a rainbow, and I was always freezing!" Both girls laughed at that, it was true Bonnie was colorful and didn't own a single pair of jeans, until now. –Elena wonders what in these 3 years made Bonnie change so much.-

"The funny thing is I still don't own that many jeans!" Elena grinned as she put the popcorn into four bowels and thy walked into the room. Elena was quick to sit next to but regretted it when Damon has pushed his way beside her with uttering a word. Then he started staring again and Bonnie tried to focus on the movie but it was hard when he started sniffing her hair?

Oh well you guys just do each other already? Several things happened all at once. Elena gasped in shock as Bonnie spit tea out, Logan bust out into laughter, Klara gasped, Stefan looked almost horrified and Damon had a grin that rivaled the cheshire cat. "BONNIE!" Elena shirked as she stood up. "Logan stop laughing!" Logan was rolling around on the couch in tears.

"Well what do you say redbird?" Bonnie froze as her whole face got as red as her hair. "You can't be serious Damon!" Apparently Logan sent the message out to any supernatural in the house who was able to read her mind. "What happened?" Elena asked as she looked around the room. "Nothing!" Bonnie shouted before Logan could open her mouth. "So I'll take that as a no redbird?" Bonnie sat back down on the couch as she tried to watch the movie. I'll get you Logan! Logan rolled her eyes as she snuggled against James.

Whatever, I'm helping you out! Now he'll be thinking about sleeping with _you_ instead of Elena. Bonnie frowned. Who said I was thinking about sleeping with Damon? …You no what, don't answer that. Logan that really was unnecessary. Bonnie smiled in triumph as Klara agreed with her. I still think you guys should just screw each others brains out already. Again she sent that message through out the whole house, which resulted in Stefan coughing and Klara blushing.

"We wouldn't want to disappoint Logan now would we?" Damon tried again, and despite his playful tone she couldn't help but notice how serious his expression was. "Hmmmm… I'll think about it." Bonnie was a little surprised with herself, sense when did she give people false hope? But for some reason Damon brought it, he sat back and pulled Bonnie against him and she didn't object. She didn't have the chance to before her powers started to hum in contentment and her body relaxed against her will.

Damon wrapped is arm around Bonnie's shoulder and began to sniff her hair again. She'd have to ask him about that later. "Well brother it seems a vampire stuck as a 12 year old girl is more badass then you are, what do you have to say for your self?" Bonnie tried to hide the grin and stop the laughter when Stefan looked at Damon with wide eyes. The movie was over and everyone agreed that it was good, better then let me in even.

"That I have self control and know better then to fall in love with a 12 year old boy?" Damon frowned and sighed. "No it means your suppose to live a little have fun once in a while! I'm not saying go on a killing spree but have a sip of human blood, it'll do you some good!" Bonnie tensed as she picked up on Elena's worry and Stefan's anger, both thinking about the last time he was on human blood.

"Well I have to go unpack…" Bonnie nodded as Klara waved bye and walked up stairs. 'I've gotta go too, my Chloe wants to take me shopping." Bonnie stood up and walked towards the door. "I'll drive you!" Elena said as she made her way over. "But you drive like an old woman so I'll drive Bonnie." Bonnie frowned and turned towards the two. "I already have my keys, and besides me and Bonnie need girl time!"

With that said Elena whisked Bonnie away before Damon could protest and they got into her car. Bonnie sighed and shifted in her seat, she could feel Elena's whirl wind of emotions and it was making her nauseous. Hate, jealousy, anger, shame, regret confusion. Those were all of the things Elena was feeling as she tried to get her thoughts together, she was grateful that Bonnie was allowing her the time.

"So Bonnie, what's going on with you and Damon?" Even though she knew this was coming she was still having a hard time trying to tell her when she didn't know herself? "Honestly I don't know Elena, but I do know that it's something… good." Bonnie wished she could explain to Elena what she was feeling but she just couldn't, it was hard trying to explain what one feels about their mate. Elena's plump lips formed a thing line as she herd this. "Do you like him?" Bonnie sighed looked forward, braving herself for what was next. "I love him."

Elena's eyes widened in shock and her whole body tensed, the whirl wind of emotions came back full force before she shook her head. "You can't love him Bonnie, it's been three years sense you last saw him. And even when he was alive it wasn't really love, it was just a crush." Bonnie smiled sadly before looking back at Elena. "So what you're basically saying is that you're the only one aloud to love him?"

Elena gasped as she tried desperately to focus on the road, Bonnie's question-statement- caught her off guard. "What are you saying Bonnie? I don't-" Bonnie frowned realizing that Elena was going to deny everything that was happening. "You can't be serious Elena, you were the one holding him in your arms and confused your love to him when he was dieing, then he came back a month later and you mean to tell me that you were completely over him when you basically promised him to never get over him?"

Again Bonnie thought about how selfish Elena had been at that moment. Bonnie never got to say goodbye or at least tell him that she was sorry, she had spent three years regretting that the most as she replayed that scene over and over again in her mind. Elena was at a lost for words, could she still deny her love for him? "I know Elena, I know about your love for both brothers Elena… and I also know what you've been doing with Damon."

If Bonnie was completely sure about her suspicions then she was now, she could her Elena's thoughts. _Oh god she knows? What do I do know?_ "Bonnie… I'm sorry." Bonnie could feel that it was true… mostly. She could feel the shame, regret and how sorry she was. Elena began to sob as she began to cry. "Oh god Bonnie I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen!"

"You're not sorry Elena." Bonnie said a moment later after she realized they weren't even close to her house. "I know your only sorry you got caught." Elena's stopped and looked at Bonnie in shock. "Bonnie how could you say such a thing?" Bonnie turned to Elena. "Elena how could you act like the victim?" Elena shook her head ignoring Bonnie's words. "It was a mistake, one of the worst mistakes of my life! Stefan is my one and only!" Bonnie glared at Elena now as the clouds began to darken. A mistake Elena? A mistake is one time Elena, maybe even two. But what you've got with Damon isn't a mistake when it happens over and over and over again."

Elena realized a small frustrated scream. "What do you want me to do Bonnie? I love them both!" She could feel Elena's anger, and jealousy rising and so was hers. "But that doesn't mean you have to sleep with them you slut!" The clouds were pitch black, even thought it was only for a few minutes the rain was starting to flood the street, thunder boom and lighten struck every 20 seconds and people where screaming.

Her powers were whispering at her too lose control, but Bonnie could also here a voice, it was so quiet she could barely here it, it sounded scratchy and demonic. That was when Bonnie looked to her left and came face to face with something hideous. Its skin was

beige, leathery and shiny with its veins and muscles visible underneath it. It's teeth were crocked and yellow and its yellow beady eyes stared dead into Bonnie's.

Bonnie gave a blood curdling scream before the thing pounced on her. "BONNIE!" Elena screamed as Bonnie tried to fight the thing off, but nothing worked. Even her strongest magic didn't work on it. Thankfully Bonnie had super strength to keep the thing from tearing into her, but even that didn't last long. Now her powers were screaming inside her head, with great effort she pushed Elena out of the car.

It was obvious she couldn't fight this then on her in her current state, she knew she had to give into her powers. She gasped as the things big beefy hand broke out of her control, her powers hissed gleefully as her control dwindled and everything went black.

**I think this is the only book Bamon story where Bonnie was the one to mate with Damon first! Now can someone tell me how to get those lines on the page that indicates that you're moving to a different scene? I'm trying to do that but nothing works, also if someone wants to Bata my story then spots open! Don't hate me for the cliffhanger.**

**And lastly sorry for the slow update I blame school, mild writers block and laziness lol**

**Peace, love and gap!**

***Points down***


	6. History repeating

**Three years ago today**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VD, blah blah blah, if I did it would be all about Bamon blah blah blah Now on wards, read!**

Chapter 6: History Repeating

The first time Bonnie came too, she briefly noted the horrified look on Elena's face, her mouth hung open in a silent scream and her eyes were huge and bloodshot. Elena then let out a high pitched scream before everything went back. The second time she came two she heard someone shouting Logan's name, when she opened her eyes Logan stood in front of her with blood running down her nose and cheek. She was panting but looked relieved. "Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled but before she could answer everything went back. The third time she woke up it was because of a voice, it had a heavy but unique Irish accent. "Come on Bonnie wake up! Remember all that we've been through!" Bonnie's eyes snapped open and she came face to face with ice blue eyes and a pretty boy face. "Dar-" As expected everything went black. The next time she woke up it was because of a pleading, crying voice.

"Bonnie, please open your eyes!" Bonnie was shocked when she saw Meredith underneath her, struggling to breath and clawing at Bonnie's hand tight around her throat. That was when Bonnie noticed that her right hand was high above her with a butcher's knife in her hand. With a gasp she throw the knife away and got off of Meredith. "Oh my god Meredith? I'm so sorr-"

The first thing Bonnie noticed when she woke up -again- was the headache, the second thing was the headache, and the third thing was the headache. She groaned and tried to roll over but couldn't. "What?" Her arms were tied behind her back and her feet were also bound. "What in the hell?" Bonnie tried to remember what happened but couldn't, the only thing she did remember was being in the car with Elena, saying really awful things to her and then that thing attacked her!

Bonnie moaned again, it felt like a group of people –all armed with baseball bats- beat her body over and over and over again. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Bonnie managed to roll over to face the door, it looked like she was locked up in some dungeonish type cell. Now she was starting to panic. "Bonnie?" Bonnie's face immediately light up at the sound of the voice. "Damon where are you?" Suddenly his face appeared outside the door as he stared at her with a blank expression.

"Damon why are you just standing there untie me!" He still continued to just stand there staring at her while her pain got worse. "Damon come on, I'm in pain here!" He opened the door and zoomed right in front of her, he bent down and stared into her eyes. Bonnie also felt the none to gentle push of her mind being evaded. "Damon what the fuck are you doing?" Bonnie was beyond confused, scared and in pain. Shouldn't he be untying her and escaping before the people who did this to her came back?

With a startled gasp he quickly untied her and hugged her. "I thought I lost you forever." Bonnie winced and tried to push him off. "Damon that hurts." He mumbled a sorry and picked her up, as they walked out of the dungeon Bonnie felt ten times better knowing Damon had her, she felt relaxed and she suddenly realized how tired she was. Bonnie sighed and a small smile appeared on her face… until she realized where she was.

"Damon… why are we in Mrs. Flowers kitchen?" Just then someone stepped into the kitchen. "Damon what are you doing with her!" "Sumalee." Bonnie smiled through the pain but then frowned. "Why are you here?" Sumalee ignored her and kept talking to Damon. "Damon put her back in that cell now, before she fights us again!" Bonnie was beyond confused and that made her head hurt.

"She's not possessed anymore!" Damon roared as he backed away when Sumalee walked towards him. "He's right… she's not possessed… for now." At the sound of the kind yet firm voice tears sprung to her eyes and she held her arms out. "Maya!" Bonnie sounded like a scared little girl calling for her mother but she didn't care. While Bonnie wasn't a little girl, she was scared and Maya was the closest thing to a mother figure she had had sense her mother walked out on them.

Maya hugged Bonnie as Damon set her down. "Oh what's going on? My head hurts. And what are you all talking about possession for?" Maya hushed Bonnie and led her into the living room where everyone gathered. They all made room for her as Maya sat Bonnie down and Mrs. Flowers handed her some tea. "What was the last thing you remember?" Bonnie sighed happily as she sipped the tea. "Well I remember having to let go of my powers, cause that thing that attacked me was super strong, is it dead by the way?"

"Oh yea, you killed the crap out of that thing... Mostly." Maya said with a firm nod. "What was it?" Bonnie took more sips of the tea, slowly but steadily her headache was going away. "It was a Succorbenoth… a jealousy demon." Bonnie's eyes widened and she and Elena shared a brief glance, then they both hung their heads in shame. Bonnie hadn't meant to call Elena a slut, or let her anger and jealous cloud her judgment. "Bonnie there's something you need to know… that thing… it's still inside you."

Bonnie stared up into Maya's pain filled brown eyes and blinked rapidly, not fully understanding the last part. "What?" Before Maya could open her mouth Bonnie jumped up and backed away from her. "Nononononono." Bonnie knew what this meant. "Bonnie it's the only way." Maya stated as she jumped up after Bonnie. "But I'll die!" At that point everyone jumped up and stood in front of Bonnie.

"What is Bonnie talking about?" Bonnie was surprised to see Alaric there, as well as some blonde haired blue eyed woman, some people from her coven and even Sage! "Why are all of you here?" Everyone stopped and stared her in confusion before Klara sighed. "I expected this much, you don't remember much do you?" Bonnie shook her head and looked down at the floor. "I did bad things didn't I?" James snorted and glared at her. "That was a fucking understatement." Bonnie tensed and looked around, James only used that tone when something bad happened to Logan. "Where's Lo-" James cut her off with an even more intense glare. "Don't even say her name! You almost killed her!" Before James could pounce on her Sumalee throw him out the door with her telekinesis.

When Maya started talking again Bonnie didn't listen, instead she looked everyone over. She noticed Caroline, Tyler, Meredith, and Darren weren't their either. "I'll do it." Maya nodded while the people still standing from her brutal attack tried to stop her but she just ignored them and followed Maya up the stairs.

~*!*!*!*~

Bonnie was almost thankful that it was time for the exorcism, everyone was crying over her with grave expressions, it was so depressing. "Lay down in the circle Bonnie." Bonnie did what Maya said nervously, Klara, Sumalee, Darren, and Max –another Salem witch- gathered around the circle, each holding a candle. "Everyone please leave the room." Everyone began to protest until Maya looked at them. "Unless you want to be possessed by the demon, I'm sure he'll be happy if you stayed though." Everyone but the witches left, she noticed Damon was the most reluctant to leave, he was dragged out by Stefan and Sage. Suddenly Bonnie began to panic, what if she never saw him again? "Wait!"

Bonnie cried as she sat up. "Bonnie there's no time, I feel the demon getting restless, he knows what we are doing." Maya's tone turned soft as she walked into the circle with Bonnie, much to everyone's dismay. IfIdon'tmakeitcanyoutellDamonIlovehimplease? Maya's eye's widened before the glared at her. BonnieMcculloughnowyoulistentomegood!You_will_makeitoutofherealive!You'rethestrongestwith/psychicI'veeverknownsothere'snowayyou'llloosetoademonunderstandme! Bonnie smiled sadly and shook her head. "Just promise me please? I won't do this until you do." Maya nodded sadly and mumbled her promise. While Maya all but ran out of the circle, Bonnie wished she could tell Damon that she loved him. She would've want to do it face to face but if he came in here now who knows what would happen.

For Bonnie this was starting to feel like three years ago, the only thing that changed was that she was dying, and he wouldn't know how much she loved him. Well you know what? This time history won't be repeating it's self! As they began to chant, Bonnie timidly reached out with her mind. Damon? He answered her immediately. YesRedbird?Isthere- Bonnie cut him off, realizing that she didn't have much time as the pain started to intensify. Iloveyou. Damon never got the chance to answer her, because Bonnie screamed as she felt something try and claw itself out from inside her

**I know this chapter is short, like really short but I wanted to leave it here to torture you all *insert evil laughter here* Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Peace, love, and gap.**

***points down* You know you want too, so review!**


End file.
